I am NOT your friend, and that's FINAL!
by Shotacon-chan123
Summary: Oliver hated Len with all his heart and soul. Len pretended he didn't notice Oliver's behaviour and still talked to him in an over-friendly way. What will happen? Len x Oliver. Co-written with PurrinPon-Kun.
1. Oliver, 'Queen' of tsundere

A/N: So, this is the fic that I've been writing. I'm supposed to type the next chapters of my stories. But I have always wanted to try co-writing a fic with someone, so this is it!(I wrote Oliver's POVs while PurrinPon-Kun wrote Len's POV)

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

I woke up to that super annoying sound of my navy blue alarm clock. I sat up from my super comfy queen-sized bed.

Urgh, I hate my alarm clock, always disturbing my peaceful rest, by the way, what time is it now?

I turned my head and checked the time on my alarm clock before laying down on my bed again.

It's still 5 o'clock. I WOKE UP ON 5 O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING!

Oh, excuse my language. I will start again.

Moreover it's Monday. A school day. And my school is pretty far from my house.

Well, whatever I can just sleep again.

Right?

Oh, well I'll just sleep. Just as I closed my eyes, a soft thingy rubbed one of my eyes, the bandage-covered one.

Wait, what is it?! This soft thingy...

Ah, I think I have vague ideas of what it is so for now I will just shout.

Prepare for the swearing words I will say soon and the loud voice I'll be using. Cover your ears, quickly.

1..

Ready...

2...

Set...

3...

GO!

"JAAAAAAAMMMMMMEESSS! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF MY FRIGGING BEAUTIFULLY COVERED EYE YOU GODDAMNED ASSHOLED-GOLDFINCH!" I shouted.

Told you to cover your ears. Never thought I will say that, am I right?

If you thought of that, though, you, sir-or madam-, is a genius.

He didn't even budge. I lost my patience(yes,I am really very short-tempered, do you have a problem with it?). I picked him up and swung him in mid-air before throwing him out of my house, through my bedroom window.

He's lucky he's a bird. He could fly. I he's human I'm quite sure he'll be dead now.

What?

Why are you staring at me like that?

Don't get me wrong. I love James. It's just that sometimes he gets into my nerves.

And because of him I'm fully awake now, shit!

Now I have to shower.. urgh..

I went to the restroom.

Okay I'm going to shower now.

So, gay guys and straight girls have to turn around now.

I repeat. NOW!

Okay, that's better.

I stripped off my clothes and went to the shower. Ahhhh... a warm and relaxing shower... definitely what I need...

I sighed in pleasure.

I went out of the toilet and wiped my body with a towel. I head to my closet and took out my school uniform, and my, ahem, undergarments.

What?!

You want me to say it specifically?! But that's-

Urgh, fine..

My BOXERS. HAPPY NOW?

You want to know how my uniform looked like? Okay, it's a long-sleeved shirt, with black trousers and a matching tie.

I know it's simple, but it's quite comfortable.

I turned to look at the time. It's 7 o'clock! Holy cow! Time travels really fast...

I should go and eat breakfast now, Olivia must have been waiting for me.

So, after wearing my uniform, I quickly run to the dining room. And as I expected, there she was, baking a pancake.

When she heard me coming in though, she turned around and waved at me.

"Hey Oliver, I'm making pancakes for breakfast!" She shouted, She's already wearing her uniform, good.

"Thanks, Olivia. Just give me two pancakes, it'll be enough for now." I said to her while sitting down.

"Are you sure that'll be enough, Oliver?" She asked. I thought about it for a while.

"Yeah, I'm suuuuper sure!"

"Oh, okay, then!"

After she said that, she placed two pancakes on my plate and plopped down on her seat. I quickly finished eating my pancakes. Soon, Olivia finished hers too.

"So, Oliver, let's walk to school now, oh—and don't forget about our bentos," She said while handing me my bento.

"Let's call James and Jamie now, Olivia," I said.

"Yeah, come on," She said while nodding.

I whistled, Olivia whistled too. Just after we stopped whistling, two american goldfinch fly in rapid speed towards us.

I knew what was coming.

"Olivia, the usual!"

"Roger!" Olivia said and threw a cooking pan to me.

"Thanks!"

I catched it...

On time! I put the pan in front of me as a shield just as James flew towards me. His beak, or maybe his eyes I don't know, collided with the pan I was holding. As a result, he fell down and his beautiful feathers became friends with the floor.

Ha! Take that, James!

_Pang!_

I heard that! Olivia must be done with Jamie, too! I turned my head to see Olivia, and as I expected, Jamie was also laying on the floor with Olivia holding her pan with a satisfied look on her face.

We picked them up and took our bag and head to the door.

We went out and Olivia locked the door behind us.

Just after we took a step out to the street. I heard this..

"WRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~~~~~NNNNN!"

Guess who is it..

It's not really hard, try to guess it, it's really easy to...

If you said Rin.. well heck yeah, of course, who else could it be?

Yeah, at least if you have a brain stuck in your head, you will definitely knew it's her.

Yeah, it's Rin, a.k.a. The-great-Rin-sama-who-actually-have-brains-and-kn ow-how-to-hook-up-people-slash-boys-together-and-r oad-roller-is-the-best-and-oranges-are-too-and-wha tever-crap-it-is, you name it, that's actually a nickname I made for her after hearing whatever crap she always talked about.

It fits her, really well in that, actually, trust me..

Then something hit me.

No, not literally.

So, if Rin's here does that mean that 'he' is here, too?

"Ahh~hello, Oliver, my faithful friend~ I'm here with my lovely sister, Rin, to take the opportunity to walk with you, my dear friend, to school," 'He' said offering his hand to me.

Want it specifically again?!

Okay, fine, I'll repeat; He said, offering his RIGHT hand to me.

Better?!

"NO! YOU ASSHOLE, I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND AND I WILL NEVER BE!" I shouted, slapping both of his hands in one hit.

"Aww, don't be mean, my dear friend, let's just walk together," He said, rubbing his hands.

I sighed.

Today is going to be a loooong day. I just knew it.

* * *

A/N: Is it good, the next chapter will be written by my friend. And so, review~


	2. Len, the idiotic idiot we all knew

A/N: So, yeah. This chapter is typed by my friend. But I edited many parts of it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Aww, don't be mean my DEAR friend, let's just walk together," I said, oh and I'm rubbing it right now, my dear friend, Oliver, is being a bit violent.

Oliver looked at me with such a plain and disappointed look and sighed and uh.. and anything and whatever face he looked like now...

Yeah, just like that, yeah.

I guess yeah that must be right, er... maybe?

"Aww! Don't ignore me my beautiful friend!" I said while showing him my best sparkly eyes.

Oliver stared at me with a look of disbelieving mixed with angered and his face looks like that brownish thing that came out of your butt... eh?!

Did I mention it already?!

Yeah, whatever it is it's like that, yeah I guess, yeah I think it's like that, I guess that... yeah I think... er, maybe?

"OHHH! Goddess of OH! LIVER!(Oliver) WHY I MEAN WHYYY I MEAN WHY, WHY, WHY, IS HE IGNORING ME?" I said with a dramatic pose while facing Olivia.

Olivia sighed with a look like a dutch doll and a banana (Maybe?) and a pig nose and an old man's beard and, and, and, and, and...

What is it? Oh whatever that's it! Ehm... maybe?

And then without me realizing it, we arrived at our beloved school..

Gumi came closer and closer... yeah FUCKING closer and closer... yeah 'da FUCKING HELL closer!

I hated her. She's too cheerful and is over-friendly...

So, I tried to ignore her, but….

"LYEN-CHYAN! GU MOHNENG! (I think it meant good morning?) and hi nao (Ni hao... I guess, well it sounded like that..) Ryin-KYUNNN!" Gumi shouted.

AND GUESS WHAT?

I'M NOW MAKING A FACE LIKE...

LIKE...

LIKE... THAT!

THAT THING I SAID BEFORE, THAT BROWNISH THING... YEAH I THINK THAT'S CALLED "POOP"!

Yeah, maybe I'm trying to show her that I hate her.

I think Gumi suddenly realized something's wrong with my behaviour and shouted,"AH! LYEN-TYAN! YOU WANT TO GO POOP, RIGHT?! ALRIGHT LET'S GO I WILL ACCOMPANY YOU TO THE TOILET!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yeah that's what I said, and I said that, yeah I guess?

Olivia looked at me with a pitying face that looked like, like she's trying to say,"OH, POOR LEN..."

Rin looked at me with a weird, yeah VERY weird and well, yeah weird like REALLY weird face.

Oliver is looking at me with a face showing something like he's mocking me, and he's smirking...

OH MY GOD, MY DEAR FRIEND OLIVER! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO RECEIVE MOCKERY FROM YOU?!

And then without realizing it I'm already in front of the toilet and I think it's because Gumi 'da pig dragged me here.

"C'MON FAST AND GO PUEP( From our conversations before, I think she mean poop)! OR DO WANT MEH TO TAKE OFF YOU BOXERS?!" Gumi shouted.

"I AM REALLY TRULY VERY GRATEFUL THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO HELP ME TO TAKE OFF MY BOXERS, BUT NO, THANK YOU! WHAT 'DA HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DO IT STUPID PIG! YEAH LIKE STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPHID! UH? I THINK SOMETHING IS DIFFERENT... WELL LIKE I CARE! JUST GO BACK TO THE CLASS, PIG! AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE GOING TO POOP!"

Yeah I said that and now I wonder why I said that... Well whatever!

"OHH! I KNOW YOU ARE SO SHY PLEASE DON'T MIND ME AND JUST GO POOP!" Gumi shouted.

I kept quiet for a while and suddenly...

Guess what?

Yeah, I RAN AWAY OR MAYBE YOU CAN SAY I ESCAPED?! Yeah I can say that yeah, I guess er, maybe?

Yeah as you can see 'da Gupig (Gumi Pig) and I are late!

Wait, can you actually see it?

Well whatever I guess you could, yeah, you could...?

We rushed back to the class.

"SORRY KIHOTERUE SENSCEI (Kiyoteru sensei)! Len wants to go p-" said Gumi.

Yeah as you can see (or read, maybe?) I cut her lines! YEAH HER FUCKING LINES!

"AH AH OH SORRY MY TRUSTED KIND WARM AND SWEET TEACHER! WE ARE LATE!" I said while smiling innocently.

"Ah okay but can you please SIT?" said Kiyoteru while holding a chalk which is slowly transforming into a knife.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-okay we're sorry…" Gumi and I said while shivering. I saw my beloved faithful friend, Oliver, snickering from his chair.

Yeah it's another long day...

THE END...

...

...

...

...

...

WAIT THAT'S NOT IT! MAYBE YEAH I GUESS I THINK I DID SAY THAT ALREADY BUT MAYBE YOU HEARD WRONG? WELL WHATEVER LET'S CONTINUE...

After the class ended, my beloved sister, Rin suddenly walked to the front of the classroom and stand in the middle of it.

"MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I AM THE-BEST-BEAUTIFUL-AND-CUTE-RIN-SAMA! EVERYONE BOW DOWN TO ME!" Rin ordered.

Unexpectedly Kaito bowed at her stupidly but well the others ignored her and I, too ignored her with them, like that?

Yeahhh...

"MWAHAHAHAHHAA! NOW, MY DEAR MAN-SERVANT KAITO, BUY ME A GLASS OF ORANGE JUICE, NOW! I WILL GIVE YOU 1 YEN, OKAY? SO NOW, DO IT FAST AND GO!" Rin ordered while pointing at Kaito and gave him 1 yen.

And my stupid friend, went dashing to the canteen and bought the orange- WAIT WHY HE, MY BELOVED FRIEND, BUYING AN ORANGE ICE CREAM! AND HE ATE IT BY HIMSELF!

"WHAT DAH? KAITO! WHERE'S MY ORANGE JUICE?!" Rin shouted.

"Ah, I forgot! The ice cream was 50 yen and I only have 49 yen so.. I bought it without realizing it.. Ehehe!" Kaito said while grinning like the idiotic friend he is.

"WELL THEN FAST AND GO BUY MY ORANGE JUICE NOW AND I WILL GIVE YOU 1 MORE YEN!" Rin shouted, giving Kaito one yen again.

"Roger Orange-Queen!" Kaito replied.

"Uh, are they playing captain or something? Oh wait I think it's called the queen and the servant? Or the pirates?" said Olivia.

Suddenly Gakupo popped out of nowhere and approached Rin while pulling his katana out of his pocket.

Wait, how can it fit? Well whatever this is just a story, right?

Right...

He swung the katana and sliced Rin's face into half.

Unfortunately, the face that Gakupo sliced wasn't Rin's.

Rin put her printed face..

Well she printed it at home...

"MWAHAHA STUPID GAKUPO! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE YOUR AWESOME QUEEN, RIN-SAMA! AND WHY 'DA HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT FOR?" Rin shouted.

"REVENGE! BECAUSE YOU ATE MY EGGPLANT AND VOMITED IT IN FRONT OF THE CLASS! IT RUINS THE REPUTATION OF THE KING OF EGGPLANT!" Gakupo shouted back.

I wonder what Rin will say next...

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that's it! And it's all because my friend is lazy, so yeah.


	3. Oliver-iinchou

A/N: Sorry for the long update! Well, just... enjoy this chapter, okay?

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

"REVENGE! BECAUSE YOU ATE MY EGGPLANTS AND VOMITED IT IN FRONT OF THE CLASS! IT RUINS THE REPUTATION OF THE KING OF EGGPLANT!" The gayish purple haired guy shouted.

"WELL, YOU DIDN'T BOW DOWN TO ME, GAKUPO, THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL GET IF YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT I, THE STRONG, MIGHTY, AND GLORIOUS RIN-SAMA, ASK YOU TO DO!" Rin shouted back.

What the hell is up with them?!

I face-palmed when hearing their argument, it's seriously stupid. Should I calm them down, AGAIN?

I probably should calm down the spectators first, though….

I mean, can't you see what 'he' is doing right now?!

Oh, right, you can't see it. So now, 'he', oh, and that Bakaito too, are clapping on the background, for something they called, 'sound effects', can you believe it?!

Wait, you can?!

I'll call you a monster if you could.

So, I stood up and slapped him and Bakaito at once, with my hand.

Oh, yeah I forgot, you want specific words so it's my RIGHT hand but no, I don't want to say that idiot's name.

No way in hell!

Don't force me to!

Hey, DON'T GLARE AT ME, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

You still want me to say that jerk's name?!

FINE!

I will repeat that sentence.

I stood up and slapped LEN a.k.a. the super idiot who will NEVER become my friend and Bakaito at once, with my RIGHT hand.

"Ouch, that FREAKING hurts, man..." I heard Bakaito said, before running to his seat, grabbed his bag and went out of the class.

What a scaredy cat.

"Ouch that hurts," I heard LEN mumble, but then he recovered.

"Aww, my dear friend Oliver... Don't do that to your best friend..." LEN said while whining.

"For your information, I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND, SO, OF COURSE I'M NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND, end of discussion!" I shouted at him and walked grumpily towards the gayish purple haired guy and Rin.

"Aww, you're just shy..." LEN said. Argh!

So you want it the hard way huh?

FINE, do it YOUR way!

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP. BAKAGAMINE. LEN!" I shouted, while punching him right on his idiotic face.

He fell down to the floor, but he recovered pretty quickly.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, my lovely friend, that's actually the first time you didn't address me with just 'idiot' or just 'baka' or just 'bakagamine' or 'smartass'or 'smartypants', you called me Bakagamine 'Len', I'm so happy~ I'll write it in my diary~" He said happily while jumping, hopping, and prancing around.

Before he went too far though, I managed to hear him mumble,"Ouchie~ My dear friend Ollie is being a little too sensitive again~"

Urgh, that Bakagamine...

Wait, he have a diary?! What a sissy...

Did you pay attention to him when he said that I called him smartass and smartypants?

Yeah, I called him smartass sometimes, but that's only because, well, guess what?

He's the smartest and most athletic guy in our grade.

What?!

You wanted to know MY rank, too?!

There's NO way I'm going to tell you!

NO! Stop staring at me with those puppy dog eyes, I won't be affected, I don't even like dogs, I like birds!

Stop!

Okay, FINE!

I'm ranked second, HAPPY now?!

Even though he's the most athletic one as I said to you before, I'm much stronger than him.

Oh and talking about strength, I should probably go calm that gayish purple haired guy and Rin first.

So, which one do you think is better, using my hands, or just, you know, SHOUT.

My throat hurts right now so maybe I'll just use my hands.

Yeah, I'll just use my hands, if you know what I mean...

So I grabbed an eggplant and an orange and walked harshly to the gayish guy and Rin.

They saw me coming and stopped their argument but shivered instead.

"Uh, O-oliver t-this i-is n-not w-what you t-think i-i-it is..." Rin said nervously, with Gaku-gayish guy beside her, shivering like mad.

I raised my eyebrow. Okay, fine, my RIGHT eyebrow, my left eyebrow is covered, remember?

"Annnddd?" I said, tapping my RIGHT foot to the cold ceramic.

"Uhhhh, we, uhhh, w-weren't f-fighting i-isn't that r-right, Rin-chan?" The gayish guy said.

"WHAT?! WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO CALL ME RIN-CH-" Rin said, before the gayish guy stopped her, that is. He covered Rin's mouth and pointed at me.

Didn't his parents tell him that pointing is rude?!

"Uh, I-I m-mean, y-yes, w-we a-aren't f-fighting O-Oliver," Rin said.

I raised my RIGHT eyebrow on her sentence.

"Then, what are you guys doing?!" I said, still glaring daggers at them.

"Uh, w-we're p-playing a-a g-game," They said, at the same time.

"And what kind of game is it?" I asked them. They looked like their trying to find a game that is suitable for this situation.

"Uh, i-i-it's a-an a-arguing g-game, O-O-Oliver," The Gaku-gayish samurai guy said.

You're confused as to why a tall guy like him is afraid of ME?!

Do you think I'm THAT weak.

Pfft. Seriously, NO.

Okay, so there are two reasons...

First, I like to beat up people who makes me mad/ people that annoys me.

And that makes me good at fighting, I can beat up people who are twice as large me in one hit.

That's also the reason I got my scars, though.

What?!

You think I'm all whiny because of it?!

It's no big deal dude, no big deal.

Second, I'm the class leader.

Don't you think it's just so simple?

Ok, so now they're telling me half of the truth.

HALF OF IT.

"So, you guys WERE arguing before, huh!" I said, still glaring at them.

"Uh, y-yes... WE'RE SORRY, OLIVER-IINCHOU! WE PROMISE WE WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!" They shouted, almost bowing down.

"No, no bowing down to me. JUST STAND UP AND BE A MAN!"

Wait, did I just ask Rin to be a man?! Urgh I just hope she won't hear that part.

"Roger, CAPTAIN!" They said simultaneously. And they're saluting, what idiots.

"Geez, fine. JUST. DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN. GOT. THAT?!" I shouted.

"Yes, CAPTAIN!" The samurai guy said.

"Of course, Oliver-Iinchou!" Rin said.

"Good, now go!" I said.

And they ran out of the class.

"Hey, Oliver-Iinchou, let's go home together," Olivia said.

"You can just call me Oliver, Olivia!" I said.

"But that's no fun, Ollie," She said, winking.

"Okay, okay, JUST DON'T CALL ME USING STUPID NAMES ANYMORE, GOT IT?!"

"O-of course, Oliver," Olivia said.

"Ollie-kins~ Let's walk home together~"

That bubbly voice...

Urgh.

"Whatever, just walk faster, BAKAGAMINE!" I shouted.

* * *

A/N: I actually laughed when I wrote this chapter. This kind of Oliver is really different from the other Olivers in my other stories, so yeah.


	4. A 'date'

A/N: I edited this... for 30 minutes, I'm sorry if there are still errors here, well, enjoy!

* * *

**Len's POV **

"Whatever, just walk faster, BAKAGAMINE!" Oliver shouted.

Am I that annoying? I thought for a while..

Wait, what was I thinking? Oh well, nevermind...

"Aww! … EH? What did you say before? I forgot.." I said.

"Just, SHUT UP, BAKAGAMINE!" My dear faithful friend, Oliver shouted, punching my face.

Man, that hurts... Ollie-kins was just being a bit violent... Right?

"Oliver! What did you do to my STUPID brother? Poor him.. no one loves him... well, even I don't love him." Rin shouted and cried.

Yeah she's right no one loves me.. Right..

"Hey, hey, Len, will you go on a date with me t-tomorrow?" Olivia said.

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING!? SHE MUST HAVE LOVED ME FOR LIKE A THOUSAND YEARS!

"Uh- sure?" I said confidently.

"YAYYYY! Thanks..." Olivia said happily.

I turned around to see my dear friend, Oliver. He looked pretty shocked. But then, his expression became expressionless- or you can say he looked disappointed... or something...

"HEY CAN I, THE ALMIGHTY RIN-SAMA, JOIN YAH?" Rin shouted.

"S-s-s-sorry... But c-can you go with O-ollie?" Olivia blushed.

Waittt! W-w-w-why did she blush? I KNOW THAT MUST BE THAT SHE IS FALLEN FOR MEEEE~~~

"WHATTT!? NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL OLIVIA! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH THIS- THIS-"

"THIS GLORIOUS RIN-SAMA! HOW COULD YOU NOT WANT TO GO WITH ME?!"

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, RIN!"

"WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO CALL ME, RIN-SAMA, WITHOUT –SAMA?!"

"I GAVE MYSELF THE PERMISSION, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KIL-"

"No, Oliver, don't say the K word, aren't you tired? Both of you can go to the mall tomorrow," Olivia said, cutting my dear friend's, Oliver's, sentence.

"Yeah, I'm tired... Okay, FINE! You won this time, Olivia..." My dear Ollie-pins said. "It's not like I don't like you going out with that Bakagamine or anything, you know..."

What.. he said sure? My head chest hurt, but maybe I just studied to much today.

"It's not l-like that Ollie- I mean, Oliver," Olivia said, blushing.

But then I reprocessed what she said. What the?! OH REALLY? MY HEART IS BEATING~

"Lyen-pyon you're kinda silent today~ what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Aww! You're worried of me! I'm so happy, my sister that I didn't really trust that much but I still trust!" I said.

Oops... I spat it out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING TO YOUR MIGHTY PRINCESS, RIN-SAMA?!" Rin shouted.

"Er.. What is it again? I forgot aha-ohohohoho!" I said, laughing awkwardly.

The Oli siblings looked at us with... uh, with a not really nice expression of words on their face, I wonder why...

"AH! Good bye our house is there~" Olivia said.

**-The next day- **

"OH WHAT SHOULD I DO~ EHE! MY HEART IS GOING 'DOKI-DOKI'!" I said.

"SHUT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL UP YOU ASSHOLE OF A BROTHER!" My dear brother Rinto shouted.

"My dear Rin's toe.." I said.

"Yeah?" the Initial Rin said.

"You know, today I'm having a date! And it's my first date so it's like a new POOP is born in the world! The colour is white! The size is XXL! And the shape is flower!" I said with a LARGE AMOUNT of expression on my face.

"I know... I know..." he said, looking at the clock.

"Hey you know, I think it's already the time to go to your stupid lovely first date, you asshole of a brother!" Rinto said.

"Oh yeah! Thanks my dear cute brother Ehe! Gubai! (Good Bye)" I said, waving at him.

"Whatever," Rinto said.

**-Parking Lot of Vocaloid Mall- **

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Olivia~" I shouted.

"N-n-n-n-no p-p-problem.." Olivia blushed, AGAIN.

I see... Olivia has fallen for me! Yeah it must be true~

"Dulalalalala..dulalaLALALALA~ LALALALALALALA" I heard a stupid voice coming behind me.

And I feel something weird on my hair.. something smooth.. it feels like water but it's not.. IS IT POORINE?!(Poop+Urine)

"L-l-len... uh .. there's an ice cream on the top of your head," Olivia said, pointing at my head.

"WHA-" I said. Just then someone came.

"I'm sorry... my ice cream must've fell to your head… Ahahaha..." A blue haired guy said, peacefully.

"BAKAITO ONI-SAN! (Oni – devil/demon)" I shouted.

"Oh Len-chan?" Ah! Onna Oli (Onna – girl) is here to~" Kaito realized.

"H-h-h-hi.." Olivia said, nervously .

"BAKAHITO!" I shouted, trying to chase him.

Kaito ran and ran and he passed a purple coloured car which has a big GRAFFITI it reads, GAKUPO, with an opened window.

"EH? I think something is different! My hand feels lighter~" Kaito said.

"I feel something sticky melting on my head... What is it? WHAT THE- ITS AN ICE CREAM! IT MUST BE KAITO!" The guy who is in the purple coloured car said.

The purple coloured car with an opened window dashed.

Hey... What are they doing?

The purple coloured car is coming closer to Bakaito..

But I'm still chasing him... My poor idiotic friend...

"HEY KAITO! WATCH OUT! I CAN'T STOP MY CAR!" Gakupo said.

"Eh?" Kaito said.

My idiotic friend unconsciously rolled after feeling a pain on his butt, I guess.

Just then, My dear friend, Oliver and my beloved sister, Rin passed by.

"What the hell are they doing?" Ollie-tins asked.

"Dunno maybe they're playing butt-to-butt game..~ Weeell~ You seeee... the part of that car that hits that blue haired guy is the bottom part~ Well who cares anyway~ Let's go find orange shops, FOR THE ALMIGHTY RIN-SAMA!" Rin said.

"Tch, whatever, like I care. AND NO, RIN, I SHOULD GO TO THE BIRD'S SHOP FIRST!" My dear Oliver shouted.

Oh, wait they're going to argue, this is gonna be fun~

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU DARE FIGHT THE GLORIOUS RIN-SAMA?" Rin shouted.

What will my beloved friend say, I wonder?

* * *

PurrinPon-Kun's A/N: Don't worry about the weird things on the story it's just imagination anyway...


	5. Oliver's new-found feelings

A/N: I'm sorry or the long update! Here's the chapter...

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

"Well, YES, Rin, and what are you going to do now, I wonder?" I half-shouted, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

No, boobs, dude, NO. I'm a fucking GUY!

And dammit Rin, I really wanted to go to the bird's shop, James had no food left, he'll starve to death.

Just then, she, the so-called, RIN-SAMA, glared at me.

And glared at me.

And glared at me.

And glared at me.

And glared at me, if I may add, AGAIN.

"No, Rin, not going to work."

"Aw, MAN! I thought it's going to work because I'm the super mighty RIN-SAMA! But no~ You can defeat me easily! But that doesn't mean I'll give up! I will be more powerful next time, so why don't you just obey the orders of the almighty Rin-sama? If you did that you'll do fi-"

She talked for just too long that I just had to cut her.

I mean, her sentence.

"No, Rin, don't even think about finishing that sentence," I said, pointing my, uh, finger to her direction.

"Uh, but-"

"DON'T!" I shouted harshly.

She shivered lightly.

"Uh, my pleasure, Ollie-Ollie!" She shouted, accidentally saluting on the way.

"Okay, good, now let's go to the bird's shop!"

"No, Iinchou! Let's go to-"

"No, Rin, No!"

"Aww, bu-"

Suddenly, a thought came to me.

"Rin, go to 'wryyn' mode!" I said.

She looked at me, confused.

"But, why?" She said, still looking as confused as ever.

"Just do it, IMMEDIATELY!" I demanded.

"Well, but the almighty-"

"Just do it, RIN!" I shouted, purposely shouting right in front of her.

"Uh, o-okay, captain!" She shouted.

"Good, now GO!" I said, shushing her.

"YES, CAPTAIN OLLIE-KINS!" She shouted, really loudly if I may add.

"WRRRYYYYYYYY~N!" She said, heading to my twin sister, Olivia, glomping her.

Wait, did she just call me 'OLLIE-KINS'?

I swear to god-

Wait, why did I swear again?

And moreover, to GOD?!

So, um, why do I swear? Uh, seriously, why can't I just, you know REMEMBER the reason I swear just before?

Oh, okay, it's probably not important if I forgot it that easily.

Or was it important?

Okay, important or not, I DON'T CARE. So what?

Ah, now that Rin is gone, I'm can go to the-

Wait, why do I feel like someone's staring at me?

I looked around and saw, Bakagamine staring at me idiotically.

I decided to ignore him and just continue on whatever thought I'm having before but I just...

CAN'T.

Can't you see that he's staring at me like a puppy?

I tried to ignore him again but, urgh... Even though I don't like puppies, it's...

"Urgh, so now, Bakagamine, what do you want?" I said, sighing.

I then turned to look at him. I swear I saw sparkles in his eyes! Ugh, what is this Bakagamine up to now?

"Really Ollie-Ollie-kins?! Yay! Let's play~" He said cheerfully, dragging me out of the mall by my hand.

"Hey where are we going, Bakagamine?" I said, not even bothering to shake my hand of his.

I knew I could, I just wanted him to hold my hand longer-

Wait, did I just say that? NO, THAT'S NOT THE REASON! It's because, uh, I, uh, IT'S BECAUSE I'M, uh, TIRED OKAY, IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED THIS IDIOT TO HOLD ME LONGER OR ANYTHING, you know?

"Hey, Hey, Ollie-kins! We're here!" He said, tapping my shoulders lightly and taking his hands of mine.

Hold me longer...

Wait, DID I JUST THINK LIKE THAT? No, okay, YOU READ WRONG, CHECK YOUR EYES TO THE DOCTOR, OR YOU'LL BE BLIND IN NO TIME, and, uh...

Okay then, I shifted my eyes and saw..

A big...

No, a very big...

No, scratch that, a HUMONGOUS mansion right in front of me.

"What is this, Bakagamine?" I said, awestruck.

"I-"

Before he inished his sentence, I disturbed him.

"Oh, wait, let me rephrase that, WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS, YOU FUCKING BAKAGAMINE?" I said, actually, more like, shouted.

"It's my house, Ollie-chan!" He said, cheerfully.

"What, this, uh, THING, is obviously NOT a house, this is AT LEAST a MANSION!" I shouted, pointing at the mansion in front of me that this Bakagamine called home, I mean, are you really sure?

"Well, yes, my dear precious Ollie-kins, let's go inside!" He said, grabbing my arm this time.

Oh wait, I mean, my LEFT arm. And he did it without telling me, I mean, I want to be prepared, wait, NO, THAT'S NOT IT, I DON'T WANT HIM TO HOLD ME, I just...

"Wh- Wha-"

"Psst, it's okay, Ollie-kins, let's go inside!" He said cheerfully, patting my head slowly.

And yes, I'm shorter than him, is that a problem? Or better yet, do you have a problem with it?

I certainly don't because he can pat me all the time- Wait, No, it's because that way, I could punch his chin easily, yes, that's it.

Well, how he patted me is quite soothing, actually. THERE, I ADMIT IT.

He took a key from his pocket and opened the door to the mansion.

Oh, and did I tell you that the gates are automatically opened? This is certainly NOT only a HOUSE, this MUST at least be a mansion, I'm quite sure of it.

"I'M HOME!" The idiot said cheerfully.

And then he turned to me.

"Hey, hey, Ollie-kins! Do you want to go to my room? We can play there!" He said, flailing his arms everywhere.

"Sure," I said, without thinking about what he just said.

"Well then, it's settled! Let's go! Ollie-kins!" He said cheerfully, leading me to his room.

After I processed what's he's saying, though, my face went bright red.

He seemed to realize because there's a worried look on his face, and he came closer to me.

He placed his face in front of mine, and leaned closer, until our foreheads touched, my face grew hotter.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ollie-kins? You seem hot..." He said, with a rare worried tone in his voice.

"Uh, yeah, I-I'm okay, Bakagamine..." I said, I swear, my face is definitely crimson by now.

But wait, why do I even blush?

Am I...

No, I'm not!

Am I...

NO, I'M CERTAINLY NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!

* * *

A/N: So yeah, that's it. Little Ollie's in denial! How cute! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
